iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Wrap Up song (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)
English ful flowers too |We must work so very hard |It's just so much to do! |- |Winter wrap up, winter wrap up |Let's finish our holiday cheer |Winter wrap up, winter wrap up |'Cause tomorrow spring is here |Winter wrap up, winter wrap up |'Cause tomorrow spring is here |'Cause tomorrow spring is here |- |Now that I know what they all do |I have to find my place |And help with all of my heart |Tough task ahead I face |How will I do without my magic |Help the Earth pony way |I wanna belong so I must |Do my best today, |Do my best today! |- |Winter wrap up, winter wrap up |Let's finish our holiday cheer |Winter wrap up, winter wrap up |'Cause tomorrow spring is here |Winter wrap up, winter wrap up |- |'Cause tomorrow spring is here |'Cause tomorrow spring is here |'Cause tomorrow spring is here }} Albanian Arabic Azerbaijani Bosnian Bulgarian Cantonese (now香港) Cantonese (ViuTV) Croatian Czech (BÄR/SDI Media version) Czech (Czech, DW Agentura﻿) Danish Dutch Estonian (Kidzone TV) Estonian (TV3) Finnish French (Belgium) German Greek Hebrew Hungarian Indonesian Italian Japanese Khmer Korean Latvian (Kidzone TV) Latvian (TV3) Lithuanian (Kidzone TV) Lithuanian (SDI Media) Macedonian Malaysian Mandarin (Standard) Mandarin (Taiwan) Mongolian Norwegian s |Vi må jobbe veldig hart |We must work very hard |Ja, vi må stå på nå |Yes, we must work hard now |- |- |Pakk bort vinteren, pakk bort vinteren |Packing away the winter, packing away the winter |Vi rydder vekk jul for i år |We're getting rid of Christmas for this year |Pakk bort vinteren, pakk bort vinteren |Packing away the winter, packing away the winter |For i morgen er det vår |Because tomorrow, there'll be spring |Pakk bort vinteren, pakk bort vinteren |Packing away the winter, packing away the winter |For i morgen er det vår |Because tomorrow, there'll be spring |For i morgen er det vår |Because tomorrow, there'll be spring |- |- |Nå som jeg vet hva andre gjør |Now that I know what the others do |Så kan jeg passe inn |So I can fit in |Å hjelpe av hjertets kraft |To help with the power of the heart |Jeg går mot vanskelig tid |I go against hard times |Hvor er min plass, hvor skal jeg være? |Where's my place, where should I be? |Som en jordponni skal |Like a Earth pony should |Jeg vil passe inn så jeg må... |I want to fit in, so I can... |Stå på hardt i dag |Work hard today |Stå på hardt i dag |Work hard today |- |- |Pakk bort vinteren, pakk bort vinteren |Packing away the winter, packing away the winter |Vi rydder vekk jul for i år |We're getting rid of Christmas for this year |Pakk bort vinteren, pakk bort vinteren |Packing away the winter, packing away the winter |For i morgen er det vår |Because tomorrow, there'll be spring |Pakk bort vinteren, pakk bort vinteren |Packing away the winter, packing away the winter |- |- |For i morgen er det vår |Because tomorrow, there'll be spring |For i morgen er det vår |Because tomorrow, there'll be spring |For i morgen er det vår |Because tomorrow, there'll be spring }} Persian (GEM Junior) Persian (Persian Toon) Polish Portuguese (Brazil) Portuguese (Portugal) Romanian Russian (Karusel) Russian (Kidzone TV) Serbian (Mini) Serbian (Minimax) Slovak Slovene (Minimax) Slovene (Pop TV) Spanish (Latin America) Spanish (Spain) Swedish Thai (Boomerang) Thai (MCOT Family) Thai (Tiga) Turkish Ukrainian Vietnamese (SAOTV) Vietnamese (ZTV)